With the combination of a laser diode for emitting pump radiation and a phosphor element arranged at a distance therefrom, which phosphor element emits conversion light in response to an excitation with the pump radiation, it is possible to realize light sources having a high luminance. The pump radiation can be e.g. UV radiation or advantageously blue light, which then e.g. proportionally together with the conversion light can form a useful light used for lighting. The conversion light has at least proportions in the visible spectral range.